


自驾推土机漫游仙女座指南

by arrow323



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow323/pseuds/arrow323
Summary: ——如果你找不到（吡——），别慌！
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人类探路者斯科特·莱德在帮助银河系的人们在仙女座落脚之后，像一个传统的游戏主角一样，正打算和他的恋人一起过没羞没臊的浪荡生活。
> 
> 然而，在他的计划还没启动的时候，就有一件奇怪的事砸到了他的邮箱里。
> 
> 那是一本刚出版的，充满绅士精神的畅销书，但奇怪的是：书的作者正是斯科特·莱德，更奇怪的是：斯科特从来没耍过笔杆子。
> 
> 是时候去一探究竟了。

——如果你找不到（吡——），别慌！（副标题）

群57616680

人类探路者斯科特·莱德尔在帮助银河系移民搞定了六个宜居星球之后，不可避免地出名了。

就像任何一个有名的人一样，他出版了自传。

这本书完全没有提到多少建立家园方面的艰辛过程，也没有赞扬多少人们在努力生存和战斗方面的事，谁喜欢在自传里面写骨质外包的外星人和野兽爆头以后血浆四溅的样子啊！当然有的人喜欢，不过斯科特·莱德尔显然不好这一口。

但作为探路者不写寻找殖民星球的事，他还能讲什么呢？这样的书难道不会空洞得像一本星联海军征兵手册？即便是厕所缺纸也轮不到它的。

但事实上，这本自传卖疯了。

它详细地阐述了现下和未来，如何以人类之躯在新的星系中与已知和未知的外星种族共度浪漫一夜的技巧。很实用，因为这是摆在眼前的很现实的问题，不是每一个未来你即将遇到的人都有明显的途径供你深入探索，如何在床上避免“我该奔哪儿去”的尴尬和迅速进入状态是每个人迫切要解决的问题。

在书中，莱德尔以含蓄的语言，融入了真情实感，为人们在寻找洞和丁丁的探索中，以及在自己的洞和丁丁该放在哪里的问题上，再一次探了路。

出版以后，斯科特·莱德尔坚持声称这本书不是他写的，他根本不知道这事儿。

现在，新闻正报道他在书店暴跳如雷抗议的镜头，他站在桌子上跳脚，大声疾呼说这本书的冒名顶替的作者完全是在胡说，他根本没有像书中所说睡遍了半个仙女座的智慧生命，他也没有和非智慧生命在草原上干过除了射击以外的事。这悲惨的抗议现场最终成了一场别开生面的签售会，每个顾客都和他握了手。（听说了关于非智慧生命那一段的读者握完了手，都在裤子上擦了手）

没有人理睬他反复强调的，他只有过一个男朋友的事。

操，谁要理他在说啥呢。

斯科特甩上车门，气呼呼坐在座椅上，完全不想看路边那家热火朝天的书店。

飞车的驾驶舱里放满了他喜欢的东西，他抓起一只豌豆射手公仔当锤子到处乱砸，砸得咖啡壶和粉红小马纷纷掉下来。带着铃铛和逼逼叫的挂坠发出惨叫，翻倒在地，音响的开关打到了，一阵悲伤的电子乐在车厢里响起。砸完了，他摊在靠背上，心疼的揉揉豌豆射手的脑袋。

他伸出手，点亮了一张电子照片。照片里拍的是他的自拍，他高高举着手，将卡达拉星球的集市拍了进去，一条胳膊搂着他的肩，灰色袖子的主人在他按下快门的时候突然转过了头，镜头只照到了他的后脑勺。他喜欢他的黑发，越看心情越好。

一抹微笑出现在斯科特的嘴角，这些人懂什么，整个仙女座的人加在一起也比不上这个人的一个微笑，这个不愿进入镜头的人，他的男朋友……呃，他们还没讨论过男朋友的话题，情人更合适，但是他的行踪比较飘忽，也算不上固定情人，更别提他们干的最多的事是参与枪战，还曾经一度想致对方死地，在贸易和走私场生意中尔虞我诈，除去那些互相利用的成分，他们之间剩不下什么了。哪个伙伴会这样啊？那应该叫什么？

我该叫你什么呢？危险的枕边人？

斯科特歪着嘴苦笑，伸手弹了一下照片。这时一条短信进了他的通讯器。

【你的书让我想到，我们也许应该探讨一下如何在未知领域探索的问题，可以从我外套下面开始。你的（新书到手的）雷耶斯】

斯科特笑了出来，也许雷耶斯以为他们是在卡达拉认识的，但他错了。

早在银河系的某个小行星上，他们就见过了——一个像雷耶斯·维达这样的人，他独特的气息就像穿越过真空的暗能量般让人难以忘怀。以至于六百年后他也能轻易地认出来。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算你找到了（吡——）也不要方

“世界上有那么多有趣的事，你却选了这样。”灯光摇曳着，朦胧的黄光落在男人的额头上，蛾子飞舞跳跃的影子在光团中闪烁不定，他坐在椅子里，嘴里的香烟冒着青烟，手指中间夹着一只金属打火机，在他的手指间打转。

“我不难理解你的理由，很赚钱不是嘛。”男人微微抬起头，黄色的光落在他的眼珠上，像是某种金色，或者是蜥蜴一类冷血动物的颜色。他微微倾身向前，他质地上好的衬衣上沾着一串血珠，而墙上和地上有更多。“我看到你的货物了，我就想也许我什么时候应该来拜访一下你，这不，你就自己来了。卡达拉是一个繁荣的好地方，想要销售，这是最佳选择。”

他放下了香烟，从桌面上拿起了一份电子读物，“你的货物很不错，老实说，这只有一个问题。你的电子签名似乎写错了，到底是怎么得到发行权的？老兄？”

一个浑身是血衣衫褴褛的塞拉睿人蜷缩在地上，瑟瑟发抖不住道歉。他大声嚎哭的时候又挨了一顿保镖们的打。

男人在拳打脚踢的影子后面叹气，惋惜地拍了拍身上的衣料，“因为你，我把这件衣服弄脏了。怎么能这样，我喜欢我的衣服啊。现在我不得不换掉它，要是他因此认不出我，这可怎么办啊。”

“你……你想要我做什么啊啊！！什么都愿意……再说这里根本就没有发行权这种事啊！”被打的人嚎哭着。

“对啊，我忘了这一点呢。仙女座还没发行权这种东西，甚至没有法律。也就是说我把你的头和城门口的凯特族头插在一起也没人介意的。”

“对不起！立刻发公告！呜呜，告诉所有人这本书……利用了人类探路者斯科特·莱德的名字！”塞拉睿人从手指缝中看着坐在他面前的男人，他得承认这是一个非常英俊而富有魅力的脸，但此刻他只是祈祷从来没有看到过这张脸。

“还有呢？”

“我……我公开向他道歉……”

“还有呢？”

“稿酬……稿酬都是你的！求求你放过我吧！”

“成交。”男人看了一眼万用工具忽然展颜微笑，“把稿酬打给人类探路者吧。还有记住，他只有一个真正的男朋友，你正看着他呢。所以，你还在等什么，回家写书去吧，我挺喜欢看的，说实话。”雷耶斯·维达站了起来，推开门走了出去。

将那血淋淋的场面关在了铁门里，雷耶斯回到了他暗红色的包厢，他盯着屏幕中港口的监视镜头，只见在卡达拉美丽的橙红色晚霞中，一架漂亮的恒星际飞船停在了泊位中。

风暴号。人类探路者的飞船刚刚降落。

他微笑着，看着那个白衣青年从飞船上下来，在商铺之间逛了起来。啊，他的可爱的小笨蛋来了。这健忘的家伙准是觉得，他们是在卡达拉认识的，但他大概早就忘了，他们早在遥远的银河系时代就见过了。那个拥有像天空一般澄澈蓝色眼眸的，闪亮亮的家伙，只要见过一次，就很难忘记。被这样的目光注视，就像被蓝天的双臂温柔地拥抱，但蓝天为何要记得黑夜呢？

将终端放在桌上，雷耶斯脱下外套，到洗手间去，几分钟后换了一身新衣服走了出来，手中还抓着一个吹风机，正在收拾自己的头发。斯科特喜欢他的发型，既然难得见面，一切都必须完美。

正在这时，屏幕中的白衣青年抱着一大堆买的东西，兴冲冲跑回了飞船。

雷耶斯的表情僵住了。

几分钟后，风暴号喷出尾焰，离开泊位，朝着高远的天空一飞冲天。

咦？咦？咦？

只是来买东西的？

雷耶斯手里的电吹风掉地了。

他狠狠地踢了电吹风。

而另一边，风暴号上，斯科特·莱德正抓狂地摇着他的驾驶员，“我只是回来换一件衣服！为什么要起飞啊！”

“我也不知道谁规定的啊！！！”卡罗特也喊，“我情不自禁地就拉了摇杆！！”

“到底是谁规定的啊！快回去！”

为什么每次到卡达拉都手忙脚乱呢？


	3. 雷耶斯篇

雷耶斯篇 · 冬蝉 1

夜店包厢的门打开的时候，雷耶斯还来不及摆出他一贯优雅性感的姿势，他还是坐在他喜欢的位置上，整个身体歪在扶手上，看着茶几上的电吹风发呆。

斯科特·莱德披着外面的烟味和鲜艳的灯光来到他身边，看了看桌上的东西，立刻扬起了眉。

“唔，你是最迷人的‘席纳’，不需要发型再来增加魅力啦。”斯科特无视了电吹风上的脚印，推了推雷耶斯。“所以，我们什么时候开始探索一些你感兴趣的事？”

雷耶斯只是疲惫地扫了他一眼，没有动，被对方推着坐正，把座位的其他面积让了出来。

“好吧，我让你休息。”斯科特没有因为对方不像以前一样开始伶牙俐齿而大惊小怪，但他看到雷耶斯接下去沉默地点起了烟，不禁皱起了眉。

雷耶斯仰头吐出烟圈，紧接着烟被斯科特抢过去，他站起来，跨腿坐在前者的大腿上，猛抽一口淡定地吐出去。他的手指在雷耶斯的嘴唇上拂过，唇瓣柔软、干燥，微凉，就像他记得的。“席纳”在安加拉语种是嘴的意思，雷耶斯并没有辜负这个代号，他的嘴里有刀与蜜，甜腻、灵巧、优美，这张嘴能做到很多人都做不到的事。

雷耶斯垂着眼睑，他微微张开嘴唇，轻柔如羽毛般含住斯科特的手指，舌尖灵巧地卷起，房间里震颤着外面隐约的音乐声，和从喉咙深处发出的，细碎的吸【】吮和叹息声。斯科特抽出手指转而一把抓紧了他的头发，当雷耶斯金色的眼眸抬起看着对方的时候，那微微放大的瞳孔像是某种冷血动物的眼珠，里面写满了饥饿。

他突然用力拉倒斯科特，从他手中抢走烟管的同时，已经把对方死死按在了沙发上。雷耶斯跪在他上方喘息着，好像不知道自己的上衣已经被拽松了，他俯下身去，他又能闻到对方身上的气息了。

“我想你。”他含含糊糊地说。

在黑暗中，雷耶斯躺在凌乱的白色床单里，转过脸看着躺在枕边的人。斯科特睡得像个孩子，多少次雷耶斯问过自己，他们是如此截然不同的人，为什么偏偏成了情人。

他正走在一条没有回头选项的路上，黑暗、残酷，他必须冷酷自私，不能接受自己有任何弱点。情感是弱点，稍有不慎就会连自己是怎么死的都不知道。但斯科特不一样，自己可以很轻易地把这场关系当做为自己建立一个强有力的盟友——人类探路者难道不是一个能带来巨大方便的有力优势吗？一旦形势失控，他可以立刻抛弃这个盟友，就像生意场上的无数前辈一样。

雷耶斯知道这游戏该怎么玩，但是为什么轮到自己玩这把戏的时候，就成了这样——他的心里好像装不下其他人或东西了。

他的情报网第一优先的是斯科特的消息，万用工具里设置的1号快捷拨号是斯科特，秘密频道监控的第一敏感关键词是斯科特，港口还免了风暴号的一切费用，他甚至在计划在风暴号和联结堡设置窃听设备。就连卡达拉的酒保都会说斯科特的八卦了。

而他自己好像还挺喜欢这样的。

他把斯科特的额发拨到一边去，轻轻用指背抚摸他的脸。手指有些凉，斯科特皱皱眉，咕哝一声，迷迷糊糊翻了个身，摸索着抓住雷耶斯的手，搂进怀里捂着，接着呼呼大睡。

雷耶斯的眉从惊讶地抬起到慢慢平复，他无奈地笑了，放松了自己。

“你已经忘了那时候的事了吧。”他喃喃自语。

谁都有特别不顺和倒霉的时候。

那时候他正处在一个奇怪的境遇里，准确地来说是一个四平方米不到的厕所里。他蹲在马桶上，手里只有一支香烟和一把手枪，枪管里还有一发子弹。他没有开灯，在烟头燃烧带来的火光里，可以看到门扇的下方渗进来的血。

他听到凌乱的脚步声，还有喘气声和维刃的低吼。它们在门外拍打这门，刨着金属板，不断地撞击着厕所门。

烟头的火星随着他吸气再起亮了起来，红光照亮了他的鼻梁，一滴冷汗从他的鼻尖滑落。

他握紧了枪，推膛，打开保险。手枪的枪管顶在他的下巴柔软处，他吞咽着口水，胸膛的起伏渐渐加深，他在颤抖。

黑暗中他听见自己在压抑地呜咽，手枪动了一下，他的勇气和恐惧冲撞在一起，“不！”他喘息着，无声地诅咒着自己的胆怯，“但这不是我的错！”

枪管离开了，他抬起头，紧闭的眼睛随之睁开。

他看到了天花板上的通风口，四个固定螺丝松了一个，还剩三个。

维刃还在叫唤，很快，人的脚步声也出现了。雷耶斯站在马桶水箱上，用指甲用力抠着螺丝的十字，他浑然不觉从指甲缝里流下的血，他的注意力都在门外。

人的脚步声纷至沓来，巨大的撞击声从门板上发出，厚达两公分的金属门被砸出三个凸出来的圆坑，紧接着更多的枪声出现了，门被打成了筛子，马桶的水箱被打破，冷水淙淙流出。

几个黑衣人推开门，踏着水池走进了厕所，他们看了看房里的东西——一个人都没有，然后疑惑地看着正在狂吠的维刃。

雷耶斯在狭窄的通风管里匍匐前进，他尽量控制自己的动静，不让管道传递自己的声音。他瘦小的身材在管道里比成年人更有优势，除了腰侧那个贴着几层布料的枪伤，血渗满了布，渐渐透到外衣上来了。

下水道井盖把清晨的微蓝光芒透了下来，雷耶斯爬完最后一段，花了几分钟观察外面的情景，确定没有人的时候，他移开了井盖。

位于汤川星球史派松港口附近的一座炼钢厂还没有开工，地下排气孔冒出小朵白色的烟雾来，一切都很安静。

雷耶斯站在工厂的铁丝围栏外，为自己点了一支烟，顺手擦着连旁边的污渍。清晨的鸟儿叫了两声之后，他的通讯器响了。

他先是嗯了一声，然后说：“是的，任务完成了。你今天就能得到那批货的时间。……是的，我的外公很好，托您的福。”

关了通讯，他的脸立刻沉了下来。香烟烧尽了最后一段，他把烟头扔到地上，用鞋子踩它，一直踩，直到烟头几乎要被碾成粉，他微颤的嘴唇和眼中滚烫的恨意才慢慢平息下来。

然后他把外套的兜帽拽起来遮住半个脸，慢慢转身远离工厂。

那一年他十七岁。和他的抚养人一起住在汤川，这个常年寒冷的星球是个矿藏星球，人口稀少，但有不少矿产生意，这意味着这个星球没有所谓治安这种东西。麻烦就是他的生活内容。

几个小时以后他抱着一个纸袋回到了位于贫民区的家里，宇宙房随意地被焊接和堆砌，无人打理和清洁，不知名的黑色的鸟总在灰色的天空盘旋。由于矿物提炼厂和炼钢厂的存在，这里的天总是灰的，天气好的时候，也可以看到天空中悬浮着的巨大行星——贝宁。

这里的人总在说，等赚到了钱就搬去贝宁，治安好，人口多，还有活干。到最后，没人能离开，去了的人也有回来的。罪恶星球汤川早就在每个人的生命中打下了烙印。

雷耶斯用手掌纹打开门锁，后背顶开门，走进家门。他的窝和上上世纪轮船的货仓一样拥挤混乱，隔音也不好，关了门还能听见邻居敲敲打打、吵架和广播的声音。他把纸袋放到了炉子边的桌上，拖着疲惫地脚步钻进了卫生间。

棉纱布、剃须刀、带血的脏衣服扔了一地，雷耶斯坐在地上稳住一盏小黄灯，照着腰侧的枪伤。他挤出一坨医疗胶，想了想又回进去一点，咬着团成一团的衣服，开始扭曲着脸上医疗胶。

楼下传来一阵浑浊嘶哑的咳嗽，有个老头扯着嗓子叫他的名字。

雷耶斯加快了动作，他不敢在这时候出声，只能草草包扎了伤口，迅速套上干净衣服。在楼下的人开始敲东西的时候，他刚把血衣塞进一个垃圾袋。

白发苍苍的老头坐着轮椅在厨房转来转去，老头的两条裤管空荡荡的，轮椅上连接着体外循环系统，这可怜的人余生都离不开这张轮椅了。

“这些我来做就好了，外公。”

“工厂……咳，我说你的工厂每个月给的配额真是越来越少了。上个月的游行还没让那些大佬知道厉害吗。”

“我可以多接点活儿，罢工的人叫人打死好几个了。”

“还有你的工作啊，加班越来越长了，昨晚你一直在加班。”

“没办法啊。”

“也好。这世道越来越不太平，你听说了吧，上礼拜港口海关的官员的脖子叫人勒断了，全家都倒了霉，他的丈母娘……那家来头大，医院所有的床位都用来装那家人了，包括两个孩子呢。所有的老百姓都赶出去了现在，医院还不得不埋了两个治不了的。你在工厂老老实实呆着好过在街上被人开枪打死，你那工厂头头挺有来头的。”

“别说了，外公。”雷耶斯把热好的营养粥碗递给老头，他靠近的时候皱起鼻子闻了闻。“什么味道？”

“我的肥皂？”

雷耶斯又凑近了一些，然后面无表情地撑住轮椅翻过去，直奔过道尽头的小屋子。

“嘿——！！回来！咳咳……”老头慌忙调转轮椅，笨拙的椅子在墙上磕碰了两下，好不容易转了方向，朝他追去。他终于把自己挪到屋子门口了，门扇突然滑开，雷耶斯冲出来，把一包东西扔到老头腿上。

“这是什么？还有这个！”他压抑着谈话的音量和情绪，扔出来的东西是一袋晒干以后的淡红色的植物叶子，还有几盒没有品牌包装的卷烟。“你说过你不会再碰它。”

“我……我只是把它们放在那儿，我没有吸过，嘿，孩子，听我说，那只是存个念想，我都这么老了，为什么不由他去呢……”

“好极了。”雷耶斯靠在墙上努力平息因因为激动而疼痛的伤口带来的扭曲表情，“好极了，我卖力工作，没日没夜，没日没夜！工资刚好够我们两个生活，我就想多干点活得到提升的话，多点钱，就能把你那该死的轮椅换掉，这样我就不用每隔两天就要用手拿着你的大包屎尿袋子走五分钟扔到垃圾站去！”他的音量渐渐提高了五个分贝，“而你拿我存的钱，居然都去买这个！我爱你，老头儿！我在干活的时候流汗流血！你为什么这么对我！！”

“我也不想这样——体外循环系统让我每天都疼，而这房子里就只有我一个人，孩子。我受不了的时候就只有抽两口，我还能干嘛呢？我活了八十多年，我不在乎还有多少年，至少我还在这儿，不像……”

“不像我的爹妈？！我甚至都没见过他们！”他们的音量继续拔高，“至少他们有个优点，不闹心！”

“好哇，我就该像他们一样！”

“去你的，老头！！”雷耶斯抓起了外套就往外冲，“去你的——！！”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

从平民区走向大炼煅厂只有一条路，笔直，没有转弯，每天都有无数人从这条路上走过，像是走向自己的命运。

雷耶斯在路上小跑，他用手按着腰侧，在走到一半的时候，他左右四顾，确定无人注意到他以后拐了弯。

那是一条清冷的小巷，他推开一间小咖啡馆的门，脏兮兮的屋里没有亮灯，地上有陈年的来历不明的焦痕和血迹，服务员没开始上班，整个餐厅里只有一个中年人坐在一张小桌边，点着一盏烛火。雷耶斯走过去坐在他身边的位置上，他们沉默着，看着电视里来自神堡的新闻台。

屏幕里一个精神抖擞的男人在说话，告诉人们科学家们在银河系外发现了六个适宜居住的星球，美丽、丰饶，是未来的黄金世界，每个人都有机会在那里重新开始。

“重新开始？哈，见鬼，你信么？”中年人说，他面前放了一杯啤酒。

雷耶斯掏出烟来点上，沉默许久说，“每个人都值得第二次机会，如果……能挣到的话。”

“赞助费太贵了。”中年人哼了一声，“小子，你昨晚闹的动静太大了。”

“他们早有准备。”雷耶斯小声说，“我们被出卖了。”

“知道是谁出卖了我们吗？”

“戴安，一定是她。”

他们再次沉默。

“出乎我的意料，但是……我猜我们的生活就是这样了。我们为这星球最大的军火商图塔公司干活，他们和港口的斯塔隆集团卯上，两边都是血债累累的勾当。你拆我台，我坏你生意，你在大街上打死我的人，我派间谍潜入你内部，然后你再策反我的间谍，这事天天都在上演，不该稀奇的。”中年人干了杯中酒。

“现在还忠心的只有我们俩了，你准备怎么办？”

“别声张，保持低调，然后我们干掉戴安。”雷耶斯说，“我们的下一个任务呢？”

“今晚，港口。红珊瑚大酒店，图塔和斯塔隆的人要试图和谈，你要在四点到，进行两小时的训练。”

“训练？”

训练并不是指获取情报的技巧或者枪法，而是礼仪。

雷耶斯和中年人来到了酒店以后才发现，他们要潜入酒店的服务人员中间。他们的伪装必须完美，因为和常年进行酒店服务的人相比，他们身上有一种挥之不去的打手气质，也许他们自己看不出来，但是明眼人一看就能看出来。

看来在几个小时后即将进行的和谈，双方都派来了卧底。上面对这次都很重视。

雷耶斯站在镜子前，看着自己布满伤痕的身体，这具躯体属于一个十七岁的年轻人，大多数这个年纪的人多半在学校和父母的关爱下生活。但如果你只有一座双亲的电子墓碑和一个失去腿的八十岁抚养人，那么这身体的样子就可以解释了，一切事物的发生都是有原因的。

“别看了，你很有吸引力，冬蝉。”中年人手脚麻利地换上正装，正叼着衬衣下摆系腰带，“男人和女人都会想要你，你会比戴安还炙手可热。不过你就像你的代号一样，冬蝉，你是喜欢潜伏在地下的那种人。”

“如你所见。”雷耶斯扭上衬衫的礼仪扣，笔挺的白衬衣衬着他英俊年轻的面孔，暗金色的眼瞳流露着少年人中罕见的性感魅力，他穿上了全套酒店服务人员的制服，接着他赶上正准备离开更衣室的中年人，拉住他，扣上对方衣袖上的扣子才一起走了出去。

他们赶上了五十个人一起的服务员礼仪训练，在空旷的停机坪上。

这是雷耶斯第一次看见这种场面，五十双同样的胳膊，锃亮的皮鞋，整齐划一的动作。端盘子、收酒杯，走路的时候遇见宾客迎面走来时如何让路，换烟缸有特定的三步动作，和客人讲话的时候遵循何种套路，包括每一步跨出去要迈出多少公分。

每个人都是一个机械上的零件，没有个人特征，没有记号。

这样子让雷耶斯感到了一丝隐约的恐惧。

“他们不允许人有一丝一毫存在的痕迹，斑鸠。”他说。

“这是大事，你可别有什么奇怪的想法。”这个中年人代号叫做斑鸠，他们为图塔锻造公司工作多年彼此并不知道名字，就连他们的同伙，那个叫戴安的女人也是用了艺名。“我们不允许有任何特征，一般都是这个形容词。纹身、伤疤，包括各人行事风格，武器使用风格，间谍就是这样，就算我们死了，尸体也必须全无特征。”

“我明白，戴安在哪儿？我要去见见她。”

“她自然是在套房里待命，那样的美人胚子，真的有本事，你知道的，虽然是我们的人，但图塔公司和斯塔顿集团的老总都疯狂地爱她，双方争风吃醋不少时候了。”

“你不用跟来，我一个人能行，我保证不会把她弄死在房间里，至少今天不会。”雷耶斯挤挤眼睛，暗金色的眸子显露出冷血动物捕猎前的干涩感。


	4. 雷耶斯篇  ·  冬蝉2

雷耶斯穿着整齐的制服来到酒店上层的套房区，（在若干年后，他不得不承认这是他看到过的最破烂的套房。）戴安住在三楼的总统套房里，她穿着一件V领长裙，露出丰满的曲线，床头柜上散落着两种不同风格的奢华首饰，而她本人则坐在躺椅上，浑身上下一点首饰也不戴，只有身上散发出的阵阵幽香是她唯一的装饰，这个有着惊人美貌的阿莎利人的确很有一套。在诱人的同时，她也巧妙地满足了“不留任何特点”的间谍准则。

戴安笑着看着雷耶斯走进她的房门，“你应该经常这么穿。”

“哟，这又是谁送给你的大礼？”雷耶斯直接坐到了她的床上，摆弄着她的首饰。“花了不少钱呢，看上去是不同的人送的。”

“不难看出来。送礼的人是图塔公司的所有者还有斯塔隆集团的总裁的公子，他们两位正要在下面和谈，就像你知道的。”

“而你，要在两位之间选一个。他们为你争风吃醋很久了。”

“我在这里的身份只是个高级妓女，选择在他们，不在我。”戴安幽幽叹气，“你不会以为今天真的有和谈吧？”

“我们三个潜伏在斯塔隆，看得够多了，汤川只能有一个王者，今天的会面结束之后，恐怕两个只能有一个活着出来，所以，你根本不用为挑选这种事烦恼。”

“你的眼光明显比斑鸠高明，来吧，小帅哥，陪我喝一杯。”她拉过水晶酒瓶倒了两杯，将一杯递给他，自己先灌下了一口，“有烟吗？”在雷耶斯拿出烟管以后她又说，“我要带劲一点的。”

雷耶斯只能拿出另一包没有印刷包装的自制烟来丢给她，“你真的要在房间里抽这个？”

“我有不好的预感，我该退休了。要不我会死的。”

“我们这种间谍只有一种可能退休的方法，你不会想要的。”

他们沉默了。房间里只有戴安打火的清脆响声。

雷耶斯开始思考她说的话，戴安的危机意识是对的。斯塔隆集团的公子爱慕她是他们计划中的事，但是身为雇主的人也对她开始争风吃醋，这就有点不对头了，太私人了一些。一个聪明的女人会在这时候知道该怎么办。作为间谍，他们最好的情况就是能够结束任务以后寻找另一个星球，改名换姓，重新开始。而大多数，要么太过出色而得到提拔，继续着危险的游戏；要么因为知道的太多而被处理掉。

他也忘了自己是如何走到这一步的。他的上司赏识他的头脑，接着就安排了一系列小误会，给他的履历上添上了“偷窃”和“泄露公司机密”的标签，他除了接受上司给他额附加任务之外毫无办法，毕竟他还有两张嘴要养。

而随着他知道的内幕越多，他的退休计划就越遥遥无期，他不知道自己还能这样干多少年。他忽然想起刚才在电视里看到的事，关于在河外星系发现了六个黄金世界的消息。不知为何，他突然很想去，想得不得了。

“我该走了。”雷耶斯站起来，整理了自己的衣衫，“那两个爱慕你的男人现在还不会对你怎么样，但是你倒是要小心斑鸠，他说他不相信你。保重。”

戴安扶着额头，颓废地挥挥手指。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

门外有两个人在等着他，两个同样穿着侍者制服的人。雷耶斯微微点头，朝走廊另一边走，他们在后面紧紧跟着。

“头儿。”一个侍者说，“斯塔隆集团的公子要和你说话。他想知道你对他提出的条件考虑地如何了。”

“我怎么能说不呢？”

“你真的这么想？”

“我怎么想不重要。活下去是我，是我们首先要考虑的。”雷耶斯面不改色，“我们没有这个实力去保护戴安和斑鸠，他们能保护自己。斯塔隆集团给了我信息策划部部长的职务，这是唯一的洗白的机会了。”

他们在走廊尽头的小空间停了下来。雷耶斯转过身来面对两个手下，“你们跟了我两年了，你们和我都清楚做双面间谍如同在刀尖上跳舞。但我们没有选择，只要一点点策划不周，被黑暗吞没也只是转瞬间的事。我们只需要保持低调，今天的谈话你们必须保密，我们是一条船上的人，前提是……”他伸出手来，两个手下弯下腰亲吻他的手背。

“我们的忠诚是你的。”

“都去准备吧，我们……”雷耶斯止住了，他们这是或都听见了轻微的高跟鞋跑步的声音。他率先往回跑，奔到了戴安的房门前，手在兜里触摸到了一把匕首，他的食指抵在刀的机关上，缓缓推开了房门。

门没有锁，屋内的陈设没有变动，只是女主人却不见了。

“她听见了多少？”手下问道。

“我们有些事情要忙了。”雷耶斯叹息道。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

戴安是个聪明女人，她会第一时间选择去她的庇护者身边，并且不会再出现在他面前，然后她会选择向她的雇主，也就是图塔公司的头儿告发他。考虑到接下去两个大财团的重要人物要在楼下决一生死，她会用尽一切方法让图塔公司这边赢。很显然，选择投靠另一边也是一个很好的选择，既然斯塔隆的公子迷恋她。可惜这个女人没有选择那一边。那么接下去他要做的事，就是确保斯塔隆集团赢了。

很遗憾这事不得不走向暴力的一面，不过他没什么别的选择。

离晚宴开始还有半小时的时候，雷耶斯走进盥洗室，站在洗手台边，和另一个水池前站着的斯塔隆公司的公子毫无迹象地耳语了几句。后者面色阴沉地快步离开。

通讯器又响了，他有些诧异地看着来电的号码，那是平民窟里的老窝打来的，那个老头差不多气消了？但是平时他不会在工作时间打他的通讯的。

雷耶斯的手指抽动了一下，然后鼓起勇气按下了接听。

打过来的人并不是外公，而是贫民窟的大胡子邻居。他一脸惊慌地对着通讯器大喊大叫，好不容易才解释清楚。

【我们听到了枪声，才赶过来看的！你的家遭到了一伙暴徒的枪击！】

“……”冰凉的感觉从四面八方触碰着雷耶斯，他停顿了几秒钟才接着问：“我外公呢？”

【我们送他去医院了，但是……医院的路……去医院的路被斯特顿集团和图塔公司的保镖们拦住了，说是什么，呃，安全考虑，完全不让平民过去！】

“我马上过去！”

【呃，维达，我想有些东西你该看看，就在……在你家墙上。】

大胡子移开了，镜头后面是外公卧室的墙，家具被一个个弹孔覆盖，盘碟碎裂，床单和窗帘被扯到了地上，并且有人肯定是用它沾了血在墙上写下了一个词：“叛徒”。


	5. 雷耶斯篇 · 冬蝉3

后来发生的事情像是一场梦。

他记得行星上的雨水拍打在路面上，泥泞，血腥味，还有很多人挤在一起呼吸让人的鼻子涌起的不舒服的感觉。自动驾驶的救护车很好找，但进医院的途中却出了问题。

从港口通向两帮谈判的酒店的路，也是从平民窟通往医院的必经之路，现在已经被保镖们封锁了。汤川不存在引力高速公路，也没有交通法规，这些人想堵多久就堵多久。

雷耶斯从自动驾驶的救护车上跳下来，和拦在路中间的身强体壮的佣兵和保镖们站在一起——整条街都被车辆和两大家的保镖们占满了——医院还在两条街外，低声下气或者点上一两支烟，而其实他急得想把这些人烧死。

“上头说了，接下去几小时内，所有从平民窟来的都不能从这里经过，别问这是谁说的。”有一个保镖是这么回答他的，这个人穿着图塔公司的制服，“知道是什么意思么？整个港口区只有一间医院，平时这里的人不怎么需要医生，他们一般是直接死了。一般人别想进到医院，就算进去了，他们也会发现，医院的床位被那位来头很大的海关官员家属给占满了，虽然，有的人只是拉肚子什么的。”

“拉肚子？住在医院那么好玩吗？”雷耶斯感到滴滴雨水从额头滑进了脖子里，他回头看了一眼电脑驾驶的救护车，如果上面还有医院的驾驶员能为他们说上几句话，现在他只能自己想办法了。

“住在医院不好玩，当然不好玩。但是想想吧，那些有钱人——尽管在家里的分量还不如一辆好车，但是这时候他们还是可以轻易的把穷人从他们迫切需要的地方踢出去，孩子。这根本和谁跟需要一个床位无关，能让别人眼泪鼻涕一大把一边乞求他们一边眼睁睁地等死，他们就很爽，比打飞机还爽，这才是事实，呃，别说是我说的。至少，终于有这么一天，这些人们能证明，别人才是no body。”

“你该小声点，老兄。海关和我们的顶头上司有个屁关系，叫我们把路封了，显然是想要某个人死。”另一个人说话了，这个人穿着的是斯塔隆集团的制服，他似乎并不知道在几小时后他们就要对面前的人开枪了，既然都在等，于是就开始聊天。“当然，如果你是个什么大人物，你现在就能过去。”

雷耶斯抬起眉扫了眼前的人一眼，他既不能骗他们说自己是任何一方公司的高层，也不能说对方老大坏话，尤其是过一会他们就要互相射击的前提下。他低头抽了一口烟，说，“我的确是小人物，不过我得从这儿过去。因为我是医院的司机，这辆车得回到医院的停车场去。谁知道过一会儿有没有哪个有钱人想坐救护车兜兜风呢？要是少了一辆车……到时候你们也不想被上面骂吧。”

“真的？等等，车门上的灯亮着，里面有人？你该不是想送谁去医院吧？相信我，那不会发生的。”

“啥？”雷耶斯眯着眼吐出烟圈，“哦，灯啊。今天送过一个被框架砸下来摔死的艾柯人，他的肠子流了一地，体内液体氧化了，血弄坏了电路所以灯一直在亮。我们好不容易用铲子把所有的肢体都铲走，那样子啊，呃……”他取出备用的照片，随便翻了一张艾柯人的尸体照在对方面前一晃，“你们要打开看看吗？”

“不。”他们异口同声地说。艾柯人的体液氧化以后是所有人类的噩梦，要知道，同样味道的气体，在地球上点一把火就能炸。

“能下车透口气，和你们聊聊真好，祝我好运吧。”雷耶斯拍了拍他们，为了证明自己说的，他还戴上了医用氧气面罩，一个保镖马上对着后面的封锁线挥了挥手，果然身后的几个人让开了。

设定了救护车自动驾驶，雷耶斯爬进后车厢抽出紧急手术包，将所有门窗都锁死，开启了所有的照明对准了浑身是血的伤员。

他的抚养人以一种奇怪的姿势半躺在他的轮椅上，由于连接着体外循环系统他没有办法真正地躺着。老头此刻显得十分安静，他的一只手还按在腹部的伤口上。枪击在他的身上留下了两处主要的伤口，一个在腹部，另一个在右胸靠近肺叶处，除了这两处他浑身上下的割伤让他流了不少血。

“我们马上就到医院了，外公。我马上帮你简单止血，再坚持一会儿！”

“他们……”老头痛呼不止，“他们来我家做什么……难道还有啥能抢的…”

“告诉我，是谁干的！是谁干的！”他对老头耳边说，“可别睡过去，我一定，会让那个人付出代价！”

“没看清是谁。他们就这么直接轰穿了我们家的墙。要知道，这还是我第一次坐大车呢。”老头的面孔扭曲着，他疼得直哆嗦，车辆的颠簸让体内的子弹碰撞着更多的创口。“别……别一副天塌下来的表情……我以前还遇到过更糟的。”

“闭嘴，你……你少说话。”

雷耶斯握紧了激光手术刀，稳住老头的身体，一定是戴安，这该死的女人决定先下手为强。“外公，听着，医院……现在床位很紧张，急诊可能人手不够，我们得在这里做完手术。”

“你来？呃，没想到你这么熟练。”外公咬着牙一边哆嗦一边笑，他看着养子给他注射了一支不知道是什么的针剂，“他们打中了我的肝脏，对，就是那个几百块的机器肝，换个新的我会没事的。”

“不。”雷耶斯透过切口看了一会，“我很确定你的亲生的肝还在那儿，倒是肾是合金的。”

“他们连肝和肾都搞错了？”

“你已经八十了还在乎这个做什么。”他冷着脸继续着他们之间惯常的谈话，他快要够到那颗子弹了，但这该死的车还在晃。

“你说的……不到点上，孩子。这个和年龄无关，而是，我们生来轻贱。我们谁都不是，这才谁原因。”老头忽然放开了按压伤口的手，转而拽住了雷耶斯，“你不能和我一样，你听见了吗！”

“嘘嘘，别说话，压着伤口，我要你压着……”雷耶斯忙着把他的手放回去，但老头挣开了，他的眼中写满着从未有过的狂热。

“你是我人生中发生的最好的事……你一定要……出人头地，向我保证……雷耶斯。”

他愣了一会。这个词不怎么适合他，这个名叫汤川的罪恶星球只教会了他像冬天的蝉一样蛰伏在黑暗处，低调，再低调，一旦到了明亮的地面，就只剩下用尽了所有生命能量的死亡。

他于是说：“你说什么都行，现在给我乖乖地…”他的话只说了一半，整个车厢猛地一震，巨大的轰炸声贯穿了他的耳膜，紧接着车厢底部被一股巨大的力量掀起，骤然暗下来的狭小空间里弥漫着刺鼻的硝烟味。

\---------------------------------------------------------

几个小时后，雷耶斯·维达披着一件宽大的黑色兜帽外套出现在了一间位于空旷的港口大道上的酒吧里。

这间酒吧的生意就像是它的地理位置一样，寥寥数人，或坐在晦暗的灯光下，或站在点唱机前抽烟。他们穿着过时的服装，小心掩盖着臀后可能藏着枪的位置，装作若无其事。打扮古怪的药贩子和站街女郎以及机器人都意兴阑珊地杵在角落里，懒得搭理这边。

收音机里播放着一首老掉牙的蓝调音乐，酒保站在他的位置里，将一杯火红色的酒放在吧台上。

有个穿着整齐的年轻男人正坐在吧台前，他接过酒的时候轻声说了谢谢。

雷耶斯不动声色地观察这个人，于此同时，他听到身后的酒吧大门又被打开了。他没有回头，径自在对方身边坐了下来。

且说这个年轻男人，他可能还是个学生。头发梳得很整齐，衣领和袖口干净，耳朵有些招风，但皮肤白皙，有一双像蓝天一样澄澈的眼睛。这个人刚才用万用工具中的信用点付了酒钱，并且，他的指甲里没有陈旧的血渍。这个人绝对不是汤川的本地人，也不像是来谈生意的外乡人。一个怪人。但也许，他是今晚最好的机会。

雷耶斯调整着自己的嗓音，他偏着头，半眯着眼睛柔声道：“你看上去在等什么人。”


End file.
